The present invention relates to a direct current supply which is able to supply a number of separately adjustable, stabilized d.c. voltages. It is more particularly intended for use in cathode ray tubes requiring a number of regulated d.c. voltages including high and low voltages as well as extra-high voltage.
In general a d.c. supply requires the same number of regulating circuits as there are low voltage outputs and the same number of conversion circuits as there are high voltage and extra-high voltage outputs. This leads to a large and onerous construction.